Become A Star
by katie paris york
Summary: cuando tu propósito es triunfar, siempre habrán piedras en el camino. (Rachel es otra persona) OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Soy nueva en la escuela McKinley, estoy inscrita en el club glee por una sola razón; brillar y ser la mejor.

Me llamo Amanda Oviedo y nadie se interpondrá en mi sueño de ser la estrella de Broadway. Porque en mi vida solo hay espacio para mi carrera, y el amor y amistad no cuentan en ello.

**chicas este fic es sobre glee no pude resistir la idea de crear uno a base de esta serie! :). como veran la protagonista no sale en glee y es porque es un regalo para una amiga pero hara un papel parecido al de rachel pero no sera ella.**

**espero que les guste y dejen comentarios xoxo :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:los personajes son de la serie de fox "Glee" yo solo los tome prestados xD

si les gusto mi historia léanla y comenten! pero no la copien toda historia es mejor si es de ustedes! si la quieren compartir avisen! xD

1capitulo: la nueva

-Amanda levántate!-me levante con un poco de mal humor gracias al grito de mi madre, fui directo a la ducha para que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos. Me vestí rápidamente lista para mi primer día.

-hija tu desayuno esta listo me tengo que ir, te deje dinero en la encimera que te vaya bien en tu primer día-

-gracias nos vemos después-me despedí de mi mama, tome mi desayuno y me subí a mi auto. Conduje por todo Ohio tratando de encontrarla escuela ya que mi madre no me dio ninguna referencia.

-hola sabes donde esta la escuela McKinley?-le pregunte a una chica que estaba en la gasolinera mientras le echaba combustible a mi auto.

-si claro, yo voy ahí sigue a mi auto, por cierto me llamo Quinn fabrey-dijo con una sonrisa en al cara y estrechándome la mano. Quinn llevaba un conjunto de porrista y su largo cabello rubio sujeto en una cola de caballo, para ser honesta era bastante simpática para ser porrista.

-un gusto Amanda Oviedo-la seguí hasta la escuela nos tocaba la misma clase.

Entramos a química y el profesor pidió que trabajáramos en parejas. Quinn fue muy simpática hizo el trabajo conmigo y me hablo sobre un club de coro al que iba. El club glee

-ok y a que hora es el club glee?-

- quieres audicionar?-

-me encantaría –

-o genial yo te llevo, nos vemos más tarde-

Entre a la clase de español, me fui al asiento mas alejado. Mientras esperaba al profesor se abre la puerta y entra el chico mas lindo que había visto en todo el día, vi que se dirigía a mi y no pude controlar mis nervios mis mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

-hola eres la chica nueva cierto?-

-e-e e si me llamo Amanda Oviedo- su voz era hermosa

-mi nombre es jesse st james –me dijo con una sonrisa que me desarmo

-hola chicos saquen su libro y vayan a la pág. 150, tenemos una nueva compañera bienvenida Amanda ojala te sientas cómoda por cierto mi nombre es will Shuster –la clase de español era mi preferida y el sr Shuster era muy simpático la hora se me paso volando entre miradas hacia jesse y otras veces tomaba atención.

-hola Amanda, hay que ir al club-

-claro-

-hola Quinn como estas?-

-bien y tu?-

-bien nos vemos después-

-claro, no vas a ir al club?-

-si pero voy a llegar un poco tarde, nos vemos-

-lo conoces?-

-a jesse? Si claro, era mi mejor amigo pero no se lleva muy bien con mi novio y por eso no lo veo mucho-

-aaa jesse también esta en el club glee?-

-si tiene una gran voz, seguro te gustara, a todos les gusta. Me refiero a su voz-

-jajjjajajja claro su voz-a Quinn se le colorearon las mejillas, se notaba que era una chica dulce.

-bueno chicos tenemos una nueva compañera que quiere audicionar asique Amanda el escenario es tuyo-

-esta canción es de paramore se llama that's what you get-

_" That's what you get when you let your heart win.__ Whoa.__ That's what you get when you let your heart win.__ Whoa.__ I drowned out all my sense with,__ The sound of it's beating__. That's what you get when you let your heart win.__ Whoa."_

La clase estallo en aplausos cuando termine de cantar todos me felicitaron pero había un grupo de chicos que me miraban y sonreían uno de ellos era alto, de ojos marrones y una sonrisa perfecta. Era muy bello pero la cara de preocupación con la que lo miraba Quinn y jesse me distrajo. Que estarán pensando? Toda la atención me distrajo porque al fin me hacia notar por mi talento y me gustaba.


	3. Avisoo!

Chicos les tengo una mala noticia :c ya saben que hace mas de un año que no publico la verdad es que e pasado por muchas cosas y no me había dado el tiempo… pero ahora voy a empezar a publicar de nuevo c: lo malo es que publicare en mi nueva pag en facebook y no acá… espero que puedan seguir leyendo mis historias las cuales e mejorado y editado :D pásense por www. facebook All You Can Reed (lo copian y le borran los espacios ya que no se pueden publicar enlaces c:)

las espero en la pag ya que son muy importantes para mi! ;) lamento que hayan esperado actualizaciones pero podran seguir leyendo en face c:

la quiero mucho! 3


End file.
